Gay por conveniencia
by Hatake Saori
Summary: Por un desafortunado incidente, Gaara debe provar a toda costa que no es homofóbico, y qué manera más fácil de hacerlo que siendo gay. Naruto lo ayudará a cambio de una pequeña compensación económica GaaraxNaruto AU
1. Pequeño error heterosexual

1. Pequeño error heterosexual

Gaara estaba sentado en una elegante estancia con una larga mesa de juntas hecha de cristal y cómodas butacas de cuero negro, con las manos elegantemente cruzadas sobre su nuevo traje Armani. Sus labios estaban finamente curveados por una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia. Aquella probablemente era la tarde más importante de toda su vida. En unos cuantos momentos, si es que no metía la para, el señor Uchiha lo nombraría socio del buffet. Las cosas no podrían salirle mejor si las estuviera soñando.

Un hombre alto y de cabello largo abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas: Neji Hyuuga, el más cercano contendiente de Gaara en su camino a volverse mano derecha de Fugaku.

-He escuchado todo—dijo Neji seriamente, antes de tomar su lugar en la mesa—y quiero que sepas que estoy feliz por ti, has trabajado mucho por este puesto.

Gaara no dijo nada, se encogió de hombros y asintió secamente con la cabeza. Sabía que Neji haría lo posible para quitarlo del camino.

-Además Fugaku es un hombre difícil, así que te daré un consejo—dijo mirando por una de las enormes ventanas que daban al centro de la ciudad—Fugaku adora a los gays, no hay nada que le guste más que hablar por horas de ellos, y me refiero a que él los respeta mucho, así que no se te ocurra hacer ningún comentario inadecuado.

Después de aquellas extrañas palabras la estancia se quedó en completo silencio, aunque no así la mente de Gaara: lo dicho por Neji había sido completamente confuso, pues el señor Fugaku Uchiha no parecía uno de esos hombres que usan traje por el día y se vuelve una loca trasvestida por las noches. Lo más probable es que aquello no fuera más que una broma pesada por parte de Neji y en realidad Fugaku fuera el homofóbico más recalcitrante de todas las épocas.

La sala de juntas comenzó a llenarse y hombres de elegantes trajes tomaron asientos emocionados por lo que vendría. Sin embargo, Gaara no. No podía quitarse de la cabeza todo el asunto de los gays y el señor Uchiha. ¿Le gustarían o no?, y aunque era un asunto irrelevante, pues no veía que una ocasión donde tuviera que mencionar gays se colara a la junta, una extraña imagen de Fugaku cargando una bandera arcoíris y cantando "_Born this way_" se había instalado en su mente.

Pero Fugaku entró en la sala sin bandera ni ropa de carne, sino solamente con su rostro serio y un rictus de ansia en la boca. Su expresión se relajo cuando divisó a Gaara y le extendió la mano cortésmente.

-¿Armani, verdad?—preguntó haciendo referencia al recién adquirido traje de Gaara, que solo alcanzó a asentir agitando sus lacios cabellos rojos—Es uno de mis favoritos, aunque prefiero por mucho a Cristian Dior—dijo el hombre tranquilamente tomando su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, justo en frente de Gaara, quien no podía quitar sus ojos azules de su jefe.

-¡_Por Dior!_—pensó Gaara—_sabe demasiado sobre marcas para ser heterosexual_

Fugaku que no estaba enterado de las preocupaciones de Gaara por su orientación sexual, alzó la cabeza de manera elegante, agitando su largo cabello negro (algo que Gaara no pudo dejar de notar) y comenzó su discurso.

-Me alegra que estemos reunidos, pues hoy reconoceremos el trabajo de uno de nuestros compañeros

_-Me pregunto si alguna vez se ha besado con otro hombre—_pensó Gaara sin mudar su seria expresión

-Todos estos años he visto la dedicación de ustedes en cada uno de nuestros casos, pero por su inteligencia y presteza siempre hay alguien que ha sobresalido del resto

-¿_Existirá una señora o un señor Uchiha?—_se preguntó a sí mismo mientras veía la muñeca del Fugaku moverse de una manera que le resultaba demasiado extraña

-Por eso es que este día se volverá parte de la familia Uchiha al recibir el honor de ser socio de nuestro buffet.

Muchas imágenes bizarras cruzaron la mente de Gaara, incluidas algunas donde él mismo se enrollaba con Fugaku.

-Así que me honra anunciar que Sabaku no Gaara es el próximo…

-¡Gay!—gritó Gaara sin poder contenerse

La sala de juntas se quedó en completo silencio y cada una de las cabezas de los importantes ejecutivos de _Uchiha & asociados_, miraron a Gaara con los ojos como platos. Fugaku que estaba extraordinariamente serio, frunció el ceño y dijo:

-¿El qué, perdona?

-Gay—dijo Gaara por segunda vez y Fugaku comenzó a ponerse más serio de lo que acostumbraba. En cuando sus labios se torcieran sabría que sería el fin—no es que yo lo sea—aclaró rápidamente retorciéndose nervioso las manos—yo no soy una loca ni nada—el ceño de Fugaku estaba tan fruncido que era increíble como aún podía mantener los ojos abiertos. A su lado, Neji hacía lo posible por no reír, pero se notaba la sonrisa que se asomaba por las comisuras de su boca—no es que yo tenga algo en contra de los gays ni nada, pero tampoco es que me gusten. Aunque una vez mi hermana puso un disco de Barbra Streisand y no estaba tan mal.

El sonido en la sala era sepulcral. Todos los abogados del buffet no sabían si llorar o reír, excepto por Neji, que era evidente que en cualquier momento una gran carcajada saldría de su boca. Fugaku en cambio no encontraba nada de eso gracioso y su expresión hubiera espantado a cualquiera que no fuera tan valiente como Gaara.

-¿Es ésta la opinión que tiene sobre las personas con preferencias del mismo sexo?—preguntó Fugaku con una voz tan gélida que terminaría con el calentamiento global. Gaara supo, en cuanto escuchó esas palabras, que había cometido el más grande error de su vida, sólo las personas que utilizan las palabras políticamente correctas son antiguos enemigos en camino de la aceptación. Y Gaara era un obstáculo en ese camino.

-Yo…- titubeó. No estaba seguro de que nada de lo que dijera pudiera empeorar su situación, pero nunca había que subestimar la Ley de Murphy—la verdad es que yo amo a los gays

-Con todo respeto señor—intervino Neji prontamente—no creo que Gaara haya dicho nada con mala intención—el pelirrojo pensó que todo aquello olía mal—sin embargo, no creo que alguien tan, ¿cómo decirlo?, intolerante y prejuicioso deba de estar al mando de un buffet tan importante.

-Hyuuga, no tienes que ayudarme—dijo Gaara antes de que su carrera profesional se fuera al caño—Le aseguro señor Uchiha que esto no ha sido más que un…

-Creo que Neji tiene razón—concluyó Fugaku—tal vez sea muy pronto para escoger un socio. Esta reunión se pospone hasta dentro de dos meses. Para entonces, espero que ya hayas considerado qué tanto llega tu abertura.

La junta se levantó y todos los miembros salieron, mientras que Gaara se quedaba ahí, tan pequeño que esperaba desaparecer en cualquier momento. Uno de los ejecutivos, Shikamaru Nara, se apiadó de él y se acercó a susurrarle:

-No es que me gusten los cotilleos, pero será mejor que lo sepas, el hijo menos del señor Uchiha es gay y siempre ha sido apoyado por su padre.

Gaara creyó que el mundo había acabado para él.


	2. Planes extraños y oscuros

Aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic. Espero lo disfruten y dejen muchos comentarios. Actualización al final de la semana.

* * *

Un joven rubio estaba metido en el armario del conserje con la oreja muy pegada a la puerta, intentando escuchar algún ruido proveniente del piso de arriba.

-¡Señor Uzumaki!—gritaba uno hombre de voz ronca mientras aporreaba la puerta—¡Señor Uzumaki, será mejor que me abra la puerta! Ya me debe la renta de tres meses y si no me paga en esta semana, juro que yo mismo te lanzaré por el balcón del departamento.

Naruto escuchó unos pesados pasos descender la escalera que se perdieron tres pisos debajo. El chico salió del departamento y suspiró aliviado. No le divertía precisamente tener que esconderse del casero en todo momento, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de pagar la renta de un departamento cada mes cuando no tenía ni para comprarse calzones nuevos.

-Por poco—susurró y subió alegremente las escaleras, donde encontró a su vecino y mejor amigo, Sai, barriendo el pasillo con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-Te has salvado otra vez del viejo Choza, pero no creo que puedas continuar así el resto del año.

Naruto abrió la puerta del departamento y se dejó caer en un viejo y sucio sofá. El lugar era un desastre, había ropa sucia regada por doquier y los libros se desparramaban de las repisas en las paredes. La televisión tenía tanto polvo acumulado que sería difícil distinguir alguna imagen bajo esa capa de mugre. En la cocina parecía que un tornado había pasado dejando completa destrucción a su paso, incluso daba la impresión que en cualquier momento saldría un ejército de cucarachas a armar una fiesta.

-Este lugar es una porquería—dijo Sai con asco en la cara, mientras quitaba unos calzones sucios de una silla y tomó asiento.

-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?—dijo Naruto a nadie específicamente—Debo un préstamo estudiantil de 15 mil de los grandes y no podré pagarme el máster si sigo como hasta ahora

-Tal vez puedas conseguirte otro empleo—dijo Sai intentando no mirar ningún otro lugar del departamento—o pedir otro crédito

-Creo que ya no podría más—dijo Naruto con tristeza—probablemente la única forma de pagar todo es encontrándome un marido rico que me mantenga—comentó soltando una risa fúnebre.

Sai se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la ventana, intentando limpiar la ventana con una de las cortinas. La vista era hermosa, y Sai pensó que vivir en el séptimo piso del más desvencijado edificio de la ciudad. Por eso Sai se había mudado a ese departamento, la vista siempre le inspiraba para sus cuadros.

A Naruto lo conoció en ese mismo edificio, después que sus padres lo corrieron de la casa. Después de vivir en los suburbios, el rubio terminó viviendo en el corazón de la ciudad, solo y sin nadie que lo ayudara. A Sai le agradaba, pues le parecía un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto y por eso se habían convertido en mejores amigos desde que se conocieron, a Naruto le sobraba la vivacidad de la que Sai carecía.

-Podrías pedirle ayuda a tus padres—sugirió tímidamente girando la cabeza para poder contemplarlo a los ojos.

Los claros ojos de Naruto se volvieron como el color del mar en la tempestad. Su sonrosada expresión se desvaneció en el acto y se puso totalmente pálido.

-Ellos sólo me ayudarían a irme al demonio.—dijo Naruto con tristeza mientras se incorporaba del sillón y comenzaba una infructuosa limpieza de su hogar—Creo que solamente un milagro me ayudaría.

Sai le sonrió y sacó su billetera tan vacía como la de Naruto. La vida de artista no era tan glamurosa como la pintaban en la televisión.

-Me gustaría ayudarte, pero si no vendo dos cuadros esta semana también seré echado del edificio.

Ambos se sentaron abatidos en el sillón, deprimidos pensando en su triste situación financiera, cuando sonó el teléfono celular de Naruto, que era tan grande y pesado que fácilmente podría confundirse con un ladrillo.

-¿Diga?—contestó el rubio de mala gana—¿ahora mismo? Como quieras. Salgo en este instante, pero tendrás que prestarme dinero para pagarme el taxi—colgó y se puso de pie en una fracción de segundo—Temari me ha llamado, dice que tiene una propuesta para mí.

-¿Qué clase de propuesta?—pregunto Sai receloso, pues Temari no le inspiraba precisamente mucha confianza

-No lo sé, pero me invitará a almorzar al Ichiraku Ramen—dijo Naruto feliz mientras tomaba una chaqueta naranja y salía saltando del departamento, feliz de poder dejar esa pocilga.

Gaara acababa de estacionar su BMW, nuevo y lujoso como sólo un abogado de su nivel podía costearse, en un pequeño y descuidado estacionamiento para estudiantes de la Universidad Konoha. Los parroquianos que rondaban el lugar miraron el auto como si éste los hubiera ofendido.

El pelirrojo bajó del auto con toda propiedad y elegancia. Sacudió su brillante cabellera y se colocó unas gafas oscuras que combinaban a la perfección con su traje Armani, que a pesar del desastre de la oficina, tan impoluto que parecía acababa de salir de la tienda.

-¡Pequeño burgués!—escuchó un grito mientras se colaba al edificio administrativo de la facultad, pero se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Su día no podía estar más arruinado de lo que ya estaba.

En la abarrotada oficina de la dirección, entró un elegante y rubicundo tornado, que desarmó a secretarias y directores, hasta que abrió agresivamente una puerta y se metió dentro, donde una mujer rubia y una estudiante de cabello rosa discutían sobre el futuro de la segunda sobre un escritorio de madera fina y con una placa que rezaba "Sabaku no Temari, Directora del Colegio de Antropología".

-Me halaga que vengas a visitarme—dijo la rubia molesta, mientras intentaba calmar a su pobre estudiante, que quedó aterrada ante tal visión, pues Gaara tan iracundo era la representación del mismísimo demonio para una mente impresionable de veinte años—pero deberías llamar. En serio, hazlo.

Gaara fulminó a su hermana con la mirada y corrió a la pobre estudiante de la oficina. Tomó asiento en la mullida butaca y subió los pies al escritorio, llevándose un retrato y un florero en el camino.

-Veo que hoy amaneciste del lado equivocado de la cama—comentó Temari levantando el retrato, en el cual aparecían ellos dos y Kankuro, su hermano de en medio

-No estoy para juegos—dijo Gaara haciendo gala de su pésimo carácter—no me han hecho socio. El imbécil de Neji me ha puesto una trampa y ahora Fugaku piensa que soy en homofóbico más grande que ha conocido

-Suena mal—le contestó su hermana intentando no reírse de lo ridículo de la situación—pero, ¿cómo es que han comenzado a hablar del asunto en media junta?

Gaara le contó detalladamente a su hermano de cómo sucedieron las cosas, aunque se ahorro la parte de disco de Streisand.

-Vaya, vaya—dijo Temari un poco divertida—tal vez no era tu destino ser socio

-Tal vez sí lo era—replicó su hermano ofendido—no me he esforzado todos estos años para ver como lo pierdo por un imbécil que parió su p…

-Tranquilo—lo detuvo Temari al darse cuenta que su tono de voz comenzaba a traspasar los delgados muros de su oficina—espero que no hayas venido únicamente a insultar a tus colegas

-Vine para que me ayudaras—le exigió Gaara a su hermana estrellando su puño contra el escritorio—estoy desesperado y no sé a quién acudir. Somos hermanos, y sabes que aunque no es mi costumbre, necesito que me ayudes

Temari no dijo nada y miró fijamente por la ventana. No es que no quisiera a sus hermanos, pero la visión de Gaara tan enojado era bastante chocante a la del niño de doce años que corría todos los días después de la escuela para ver _Sakura Card Captors_. Siempre le pareció muy sospechosa su actitud. Tal vez con otra actitud, incluso hasta podría tener el aire de…

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo—saltó Temari contentísima y tomó su teléfono celular—pero tienes que prometer que harás todo lo que yo te diga.


	3. Como el agua y el aceite

Gaara nunca se consideró un galán de telenovelas.

Era cierto que su cabello era pelirrojo y brillante y sus ojos la intersección perfecta entre el cielo y el mar, pero nunca había atraído precisamente a muchas mujeres. Especialmente, sólo recordaba a una. Matsuri, en la universidad. Una chica sencilla y agradable, pero demasiado simplona para su gusto. Fue probablemente la más larga relación que tuvo.

Pero en opinión de Gaara había mucha diferencia entre no ser un donjuán y tener que recurrir a ser gay por desesperación. Ni siquiera estaba desesperado, sexualmente hablando.

Y, pensó Gaara mientras repasaba a un atolondrado rubio que se mecía en su silla justo delante de él, si alguna vez hubiera tratado de ser gay, en definitiva Naruto Uzumaki no hubiera sido su primera opción. Taylor Lautner, tal vez.

-No quiero criticarte ni nada Temari—dijo Gaara en un tono que hacía pensar todo lo contrario—pero no creo que este sea uno de tus planes más brillantes. Y sí, estoy tomando en cuenta esa vez que prometiste un gatito para Navidad.

-Yo creo lo mismo—dijo de inmediato Naruto una vez que salió de su asombro, nunca había estado en un departamento tan lujoso y limpio. Hasta le ponía los pelos de punta. Parecía que ahí hacían limpieza diario. —no es que no me agrade la idea de un matrimonio por interés, pero creo que debo pensármelo un poco. Unos cien o doscientos años bastarán—concluyó Naruto sujetando sus cosas y vigilando la salida en todo momento.

Pensaba en su amigo Sai, él probablemente habría dicho que sí sin pensarlo más de tres segundos. Y eso que no era gay. Tampoco podía decir que el hermano de Temari no fuera atractivo, al contrario, lo era bastante, aunque no su tipo precisamente. Naruto prefería a los morenos de ojos oscuros. Lo que le molestaba realmente de todo eso, era tener que fingir una relación con un hombre que no lo sentía ni digno de besarle el trasero (literalmente hablando, por supuesto). Si al menos Temari hubiera intentado emparejarlo con Taylor Lautner las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas.

-Pues yo creo que este es uno de mis mejores planes en años—dijo la chica contentísima, con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara—mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro. Tú, Naruto, resolverás tus problemas económicos al vivir en este confortable apartamento y pagando tu máster con el sueldo de Gaara.—el pelirrojo frunció el ceño. Ya había visto comer al Uzumaki y no estaba muy dispuesto a alimentarlo todos los días— Y tú, querido hermanito, evitarás que en la firma crean que eres un homofóbico de primera.

-Aún no veo como podría _eso_ ayudarme—dijo Gaara poniéndose de mal humor y frotándose la sien con los dedos. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de cómo era que ese chiquillo rubio podía arreglárselas para hacer tanto ruido sentado y sin abrir la boca, y aún no podía olvidar la mancha en el tapiz de su auto y el florero que había roto.— ¿Cómo es que casándome con un…Naruto mi jefe podría respetarme de nuevo?

-¿Un Naruto?—repitió Naruto indignado. Hubiera querido hacer una drástica salida del departamento pero no tenía suficiente dinero para tomar el autobús de regreso a casa y Temari tenía que darle un aventón.

-Ni siquiera es lo suficientemente gay—dijo Gaara ignorando totalmente a Naruto. Lo miró de arriba abajo y decidió que definitivamente no era lo que necesitaba. No había nada de Gaga ni de Cher por ninguna parte. Ni siquiera se veía algún vestigio de Elton John.

Para Naruto aquello rebasaba su paciencia y si no fuera porque una finísima mesa de cristal se interpuso en su camino, le hubiera arrancado los ojos a Gaara.

-Tranquilos—dijo Temari evitando que mataran a su hermano pequeño—ustedes sólo deben de confiar en mí. ¿Acaso les he fallado alguna vez?

Ambos muchachos pensaron diversas ocasiones que servirían de ejemplo para esa pregunta, pero como la rubia era más alta y fuerte que ambos, decidieron guardar su opinión.

El picnic de los Uchiha era justo donde se reunía la crema y nata de la sociedad. Quien quisiera ser conocido en las altas esferas jurídicas de Konoha, debería de presentarse a ese almuerzo. La mejor comida era servida por un grupo excelente de meseros y las señoras de la _high society_ sacaban las mejores galas de su clóset de coctel.

Pero ellas no eran las únicas en sacar algo del clóset. Muy cerca de la mesa de los postres Gaara se acomodaba su camisa Lacoste increíblemente nervisos. Sus elegantes zapatos se removían en el perfecto césped y sus manos jugaban con los cubiertos de plata. Junto a él, Naruto miraba divertido la escena que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Casi estaba a punto de sacar una libreta y tomar apuntes para su tesis.

-¿Te gustaría dejar de mirar a todos así?—dijo Gaara un poco molesto. Además miró con enojo el plato de Naruto, que estaba lleno a reventar.

-¿Qué?—preguntó el rubio indignado y se llevó una generosa porción de _paté de fua_ a la boca—es rica y es gratis

Gaara suspiró hondamente y contó hasta el diez.

-Deja esos comentarios—lo regañó alejando el plato de su acompañante—en cualquier momento vendrá el señor Uchiha y quiero que parezcas un esposo presentable. O al menos un gay decente.

Gaara lo miró de arriba a abajo: sandalias de hippie, pantalones de mezclilla con agujeros en las rodillas y una camisa del color naranja más brillante que uno podría encontrar. Eso en definitiva no era lo que Gaara imaginaba por un gay _bien._

-¡Por todos los dioses!—exclamó el pelirrojo furioso y comenzó a manosear a Naruto para intentar mejorar un poco su imagen. Al menos peinar su rubio cabello con su peine de bolsillo. Naruto intentaba zafarse cuando una poderosa mano aparto a Gaara de su lado.

-Gaara—saludó Fugaku sonriendo al pelirrojo. Iba acompañado de una hermosa mujer de piel clara y cabello oscuro y un muchacho de la edad de Naruto, muy parecido a la señora.

Naruto no podía dejar de ver al joven Uchiha con la boca abierta. Si alguna vez hubiera soñado con un hombre que no fuera Orlando Bloom, sin duda hubiera sido ése. Piel clara como la nieve, ojos oscuros como la noche y labios rojos como la sangre. Sin duda era la maldita Blancanieves hecha hombre.

Gaara comenzaba a ponerse de malhumor por la expresión de su falso-novio cuando este se echó encima el plato lleno que llevaba en las manos.

-Grandísimo tonto—susurró Gaara mientras los señores Uchiha ayudaban a Naruto a limpiar su ropa, quien sonreía apenado ante la situación.

-Esto me pasa a menudo—dijo felizmente mientras la señora Uchiha le limpiaba la solapa con su propio pañuelo de importación—una vez en Ichiraku Ramen casi hago que el pobre viejo se tiré toda la orden encima.

-Entonces no es un accidente, eres un dobe natural—apuntó el hijo de los Uchiha con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Gaara estaba tremendamente avergonzado y su sonrojo casi hacía desaparecer su cara con su cabello. Naruto también se había sonrojado pero del coraje. El hijo de Fugaku de repente ya no le parecía tan encantador.

-Aquí el único estú…-comenzó a decir Naruto cuando la mano de Gaara le impidió continuar tapándole la boca. Ya tenía suficiente con ser despreciado por su homofobia para que Naruto lo empeorara todo insultando al príncipe Uchiha.

-¡Qué chico tan simpático!—sonrió la señora Uchiha mirando afablemente a Naruto y por la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en la cara de su marido (probablemente a ninguno de los dos les caía demasiado bien su hijo pequeño), Gaara pensó que tal vez había un rayo de esperanza. Creyó que era la luz al final del túnel y vio su oportunidad. Abrazó a Naruto firmemente de la cintura y dijo, casi gritando:

-Éste es mi prometido Naruto Uzumaki—sonrió de la manera más real que le parecía posible. Naruto también sonrió, aunque más bien parecía que tenía dolor de estómago.

Fugaku y su familia se quedaron completamente callados, al igual que todos cuanto los rodeaban. Incluso Neji estaba asomando su cabeza por ahí. Gaara creyó que todo iba según lo planeado.

Después de un par de minutos en sepulcral silencio, Fugaku se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Vaya!—dijo sin disimular su sorpresa—no creía que tú, Gaara…

-¿No creía que estuviera tan enamorado?—preguntó por un tono que quería parecer jovial pero que asemejaba al vómito de gato—no quise decirlo jamás porque creí que tanto cotilleo podría desconcentrarme de mi trabajo. Pero la verdad es que estoy muy enamorado y a punto de casarme.

-Vaya—repitió Fugaku que no salía de su asombro. A su lado Naruto tenía que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no echarse a reír y pretender estar muy enamorado de Gaara. Incluso le tomó la mano.

El silencio volvió a rodearlos y Naruto tuvo que romperlo extendiéndole la mano al señor Uchiha y presentándose él mismo.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki—dijo sacudiendo su cabeza—y le aseguro que mi pastelito y yo estamos muy enamorados. Casi no podemos esperar para la boda.

-Es un placer—dijo Fugaku sonriendo tímidamente—yo soy Fugaku Uchiha, así que confío que habrá escuchado mucho de mí—Naruto asintió cortésmente, aunque no tenía ni idea de quién era aquel hombre tan amable—ella es mi hermosa esposa Mikoto Uchiha y él mi hijo Sasuke.

Gaara se presentó con la familia y tuvo que separar a su futuro esposo del joven hijo Uchiha, quienes parecían haber superado sus rencillas personales y ahora se tomaban con una fuerza excesiva las manos.

-Se supone que debes de agradarle a mi jefe—le susurró el pelirrojo mientras le presentaba al resto de sus colegas, ambos sonriendo y saludando como el príncipe Charles y la princesa Diana—no coquetear con su hijo

-Creo que le caería mejor si fuera su yerno—dijo Naruto sonriendo a unas viejitas que lo miraban como si también fuera su prometido—quizá a todos les caería mejor si fuera el prometido del heredero Uchiha a el prometido de un pelirrojo gruñón.

Gaara frunció el ceño y comenzó a alejarse de Naruto, aquello era demasiado para un solo día y que su propio prometido lo humillara no le caía de lo mejor. El rubio, que por lo visto no lamentaba en lo absoluto separarse de su pastelito, enseguida fue abordado por el joven Uchiha.

-Para ser un dobe, creo que pudiste haber conseguido un novio mejor—dijo ofreciéndole una bandeja de postres que Naruto enseguida devoró—Gaara no es famoso por tener el mejor genio.

-Ja—Naruto rió sarcásticamente y tomó una copa de champaña que bebió enseguida. Podía acostumbrarse a esa vida de rico—Gaara es el hombre más egoísta y mala leche que he conocido jamás—Sasuke arqueó una ceja al escuchar lo bien que se expresaba Naruto de su futuro marido y el rubio se apresuró a corregirse antes de meter de verdad la pata—No te preocupes, creemos que la autocrítica es lo más importante en nuestra relación. Comunicación—agregó intentando sonar convincente, aunque era difícil teniendo a Sasuke tan cerca.

-Pues parece que Gaara ha encontrado que puede comunicarse más de cerca que con su prometido—comentó insidiosamente el Uchiha, señalando con su propia copa de champaña al pelirrojo que platicaba con una rubia bastante atractiva y con una falda muy corta.

Naruto les dirigió una mirada y sonrió.

-Al menos así dejará de fastidiarme un rato—susurró entre dientes. Sasuke lo escuchó y su sonrisa fue más grande que la del rubio.


	4. Papis suegros

Ino era una mujer joven y muy atractiva. Ella lo sabía bien y por muchos años había utilizado su belleza para escalar puestos en Uchiha & Asociados. Ahora tenía un excelente puesto, ganaba mucho dinero y una gran colección de zapatos Jimmy Choo.

Pero eso no era todo lo que ella quería y aunque era una mujer muy ambiciosa profesionalmente, siempre había querido tener un perfecto marido junto a un hogar de escaparate. Y, a pesar de que había pasado años intentando seducir al joven hijo de Fugaku, se había rendido hace un tiempo. Ahora era otro objetivo el que estaba bajo su mirada. Un objetivo pelirrojo y malhumorado.

Ya había hecho su primer movimiento en el almuerzo de la firma, alejando a Gaara de su prometido. Sí, el prometido de Gaara era un hombre, con pelos en las piernas y toda la cosa, pero ese era el primer paso de su plan de diecisiete pasos. Todo lo demás sería pan comido, después de todo, con un par de pechos como los suyos, cualquier loca podía convertirse en un hombre de verdad, en su opinión.

Así pues, se sentaba después de los horarios de la oficina, esmerándose en buscar una manera de agradarle a Gaara. Sabía que no sería un hombre fácil y por eso lo mejor era esforzarse. Cuando tuviera hermosos bebés pelirrojos, los niños se lo agradecerían.

-¿Aún en la oficina, Yamanaka?—Neji entró a la oficina de Ino mientras ella se enchinaba las pestañas. A la rubia no le agradaba precisamente su colega, y que la hubiera rechazado tres veces para casarse con su propia prima no tenía nada que ver, aseguraba ella, sin embargo por la actitud de Neji, era evidente que buscaba algo.

-¿Se te ha perdido algo?—preguntó molesta, recogiendo todas sus cosas y guardándolas rápidamente, antes que descubriera las fotos del vestido de novia que ella aún no necesitaba.

-Te he visto en la fiesta coqueteándole a Gaara—dijo él sentándose en el escritorio y jugando con las macetas que tenía alrededor—me parece que esa no es la actitud correcta para alguien que está próximo a casarse, ¿no crees?

-Gaara es sólo un buen amigo—respondió ella imaginándoselo que diría el pelirrojo si la escuchara hablar así de él. Probablemente Gaara ni siquiera tenía amigos—sólo me acerqué a él para desearle lo mejor en su matrimonio.

Ino caminó hacia la puerta, pero fue interceptada por Neji que la detuvo por la muñeca. Ella intentó gritar, pero Neji le tapó la boca con la mano que tenía libre y la obligó a sentarse en su propia silla.

-Es mejor que no nos hagamos tontos—murmuró y la dejó libre—es evidente quea ti te gustaría ser la Señora de Sabaku y a mí no me conviene que ese matrimonio se realicé.

Ino lo miró de arriba a abajo. Sonrió tímidamente.

-¿También tú eres gay?—preguntó intrigada. Quizá Neji había molestado a gaara todos esos años para esconder las pasiones secretas de su corazón.

-Claro que no—dijo él, exasperado. La idea de conseguirse un compinche dejaba de parecerle tan buena—si Gaara se casa lo más probable es que él se convierta en el socio de la firma y eso no lo permitiré. Así que haz el favor de ver menos telenovelas. Pero tú y yo juntos podríamos impedirlo.

Ino se lo pensó un momento. Ella no era precisamente un dechado de inteligencia, y quizá alguien como Neji pudiera ayudarla a casarse con el hombre de sus sueños más pronto de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?—preguntó al fin. Neji compuso una especie de sonrisa y le dijo:

-Déjamelo todo a mí. Sólo asegúrate de usar faldas cortas y escotes pronunciados.

Gaara nunca imaginó tener que preparar una boda. Creí que en cuanto llegara el momento y la mujer adecuada, Temari se encargaría de tenerlo todo listo y él no se aparecería hasta que fuera el momento de decir "Sí, acepto". Sin embargo, las cosas nunca salen como uno las imagina y Temari había tenido repentinamente una ingente cantidad de trabajo que le impedía dejar su oficina. Por supuesto, también estaba el hecho que en vez de la dulce esposa con la que soñó, había un molesto rubio que estaba despilfarrándole todo el dinero.

-Sí, exacto—decía Naruto a la planeadora de bodas, una encantadora mujer llamada Shizune, que Mikoto Uchiha les había recomendado. Por lo visto tenía mucho éxito en la alta sociedad, pues tenía unas oficinas más grandes que el departamento de Naruto—quiero rosbif y alcaparras. También estaría bien tomar como postre el _crème brûleé_, aunque no estoy muy seguro de lo que es.

Gaara no podía sino admirar la paciencia de la mujer, que asentía a cada palabra de su prometido y sacaba montones de muestrarios para la boda. Sin duda debía de ser una santa.

-Mira el traje que te he encontrado—dijo Naruto mostrándole una foto de un traje con saco morado y corbata verde—la verdad lucirás muy bien en él.

Gaara frunció el ceño. Ni de coña pensaba usar ese traje.

-Así se viste el Guasón—señaló malhumorado—y no pienso usar eso en mi boda y mucho menos frente al señor Uchiha.

-Su sonrisa es mucho más agradable que la tuya.—dijo el rubio mientras se despedía de Shizune y salían de la oficina. — Y ahora, ¿cuál es el siguiente acto de nuestra obra?—preguntó subiéndose al BMW de su futuro marido

-Mi favorito—respondió Gaara encendiendo su auto y apresurándose a marcharse de "_Mi boda en rosa_"—la presentación a la Reina Madre.

El camino a _"Suna"_, una encantadora villa privada en las afueras de la ciudad, no era tan largo, sobre todo considerando que Gaara manejaba a una velocidad excesiva, sin embargo Naruto no dejó de quejarse todo el viaje, aunque el pelirrojo tuvo la delicadeza de detenerse a comprarle un helado.

-¿Falta mucho?—preguntó con un tono de voz que comenzaba a enloquecer a Gaara

-No—anunció él después de ignorarlo un rato—es en esa casa de ahí.

Al bajarse Naruto quedó impresionado. La casa de sus papis suegros era un palacio en miniatura, con balcones y ventanales incluidos. Incluso en el jardín había un césped perfectamente cuidado con hermosas flores sembradas alrededor. A pesar de su desinterés general, Naruto no pudo evitar sentir que quería un poco más a Gaara.

-¡Gaara!—dijo una mujer emocionada saliendo del mini-palacio. Era una bastante guapa para su edad, con el cabello con el color de la arena y los ojos tan azules como los de Gaara. Realmente había que admitir que el chico tenía buenos genes—casi no podía esperar a que volvieras a casa. Temari me llamó y ya me ha todo.

La mujer atravesó corriendo el jardín y se lanzó a los brazos de Naruto, llenándolo de besos y acariciándole el cabello, como si su hijo fuera él y no Gaara.

-Siéntete como en casa, Naruto—dijo ella sonriendo—puedes llamarme Karura o mami.

Sin siquiera notar a su hijo, Karura condujo a su futuro yerno dentro de la casa y lo colmó de tantas atenciones que Naruto se sentía un poco mareado ya. Gaara sin embargo miraba desde el marco de la puerta feliz, casi hasta sonreía. Ya sabía que su madre era una excelente persona, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera a aceptar tan fácilmente que su hijo menor quisiera casarse con un hombre. Sobre todo con un hombre como Naruto.

Después de que el rubio fue excelentemente atendido y su futura suegra lo dejó instalado cómodamente en el sofá más mullido de su sala mirando televisión, Karura se aproximó a su hijo.

-Es encantador Gaara. —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—Simpático, alegre y guapísimo. Mejor partido no hubieras podido encontrar, amor.

Karura lo abrazó y besó su frente. Gaara no podía sentirse más complacido. Por poco se le olvida que era una boda por conveniencia, que él no era gay y que no podía pasar más de una hora con Naruto sin sentir ganas de matarlo.

-¿No te molesta que sea hombre?—preguntó Gaara como si fuera un detalle en el que su madre no pudo haber reparado.

-Por supuesto que no—dijo la mujer encantada—es mejor a las zorras que me trae Kankuro. Quizá no es con lo que tu padre hubiera soñado, pero es obvio que a él no le molestará estando muerto.

Gaara sonrió a su madre y le besó la mejilla. Parecía que al final no parecía tan mala idea haber planeado aquella boda. Hasta Naruto parecía un poco más feliz, devorando la crema de zanahoria que su madre había preparado para la hora de la cena. En realidad, tenía que reconocer Gaara, parecía bastante más guapo que cuando lo conoció.

-Es hora de irnos—anunció el pelirrojo después que hubieran consumido el delicioso pastel de fresa y chocolate de su madre—mañana tendremos un día muy largo. La próxima semana nos casaremos y esa boda no se planeará sola.

Karura se despidió amorosamente de ambos muchachos y le puso a Naruto otra ración de pastel para el camino.

-Espero que vengan pronto de nuevo—dijo ella agitando la mano desde el pórtico de su encantadora casa.

Naruto no pudo cerrar la boca en todo el camino de vuelta a casa. La casa materna de Gaara lo había dejado definitivamente con la boca abierta y aunque no fuera a decirlo jamás en voz alta, se sentía muy feliz de formar parte de una familia como esa. Aunque fuera una familia falsa.

-¿Es aquí donde vives?—preguntó Gaara una vez que llegaron frente al destartalado edificio de Naruto

-Sí—contestó él, pero enseguida recordó—en realidad no. Ayer no pude pagar la renta y el casero me echó—dijo con un poco de pena señalando el portón, donde todas sus cosas habían sido arrojadas en cajas de cartón.

Gaara las miró y también a su futuro esposo. Después salió del auto y comenzó a llevar las cosas arriba.

-Te ayudaré a subirlas, pues no nos mudaremos juntos hasta después de la boda—tomó una pesada caja llena de libros en otros idiomas y camino hasta la oficina del viejo Choza.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?—preguntó Naruto un poco espantado—no quiero que vuelva a lanzarme el sartén en la cabeza.

Gaara lo ignoró y como no abrían la puerta sacó su cartera y dejó una buena cantidad de dinero en la gaveta del correo.

-Con esto será suficiente—dijo subiendo las escaleras hasta el departamento de Naruto—la próxima semana irás a mi casa. Así que no te emociones desempacando.

-Casi no puedo esperar para la noche de bodas—bromeó el rubio y se paró frente a la puerta de su departamento—de todas formas, muchas gracias por pagar mi renta.

-Es parte del trato—respondió el pelirrojo mientras bajaba las escaleras, dispuesto a huir de aquella pocilga—y será mejor que te prepares. Mañana pasaré a primera hora por ti. Saldremos a visitar a tus padres. —apenas dijo esto, desapareció por la escalera y abandonó el edificio.

-¡Espera!—gritó Naruto asomándose por la barandilla, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Gaara se alejaba a toda velocidad de los barrios bajos. — yo no quiero ir a…

Sus murmullos fueron despareciendo en el cubo de las escaleras. De la puerta de al lado salió Sai con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza y una bata de Hello Kitty.

-Tal vez escuché mal, pero ¿irás mañana a visitar a tus padres?

Naruto no dijo nada y se dejó caer en el suelo. Estaba perdido.

A la mañana siguiente, Gaara llegó muy temprano al edificio de Naruto. Iba muy bien vestido, con un excelente traje de color rojo que hacía resaltar su nívea piel y sus ojos azules y en vez de su acostumbrado BMW, llevaba un increíble Volvo rojo sangre. Quería darles una buena impresión a sus suegros.

Tocó el interfon que para su sorpresa servía perfectamente. Escuchó a Naruto al otro lado de la línea, su voz sonaba extrañamente amortiguada, como si estuviera cubriéndose la boca con un pañuelo.

-Ehhh—dijo el rubio titubeando—hola Gaara. La verdad es que tengo malas noticias, esta mañana amanecí terriblemente enfermo. El doctor dijo que es peste negra, pero que me repondré con unos días de descanso.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?—le respondió Gaara malhumorado. Realmente no entendía como a veces Naruto le caía bien cuando era tan exasperante—será mejor que bajes pronto, la verdad mi paciencia se agota con rapidez… no sé si lo hayas notado.

-En serio Gaara—suplicó Naruto y fingió la tos más falsa que jamás se había escuchado en el mundo de las telenovelas—te veré mañana. Mientras tanto comenzaré a enviar las invitaciones para la boda, me he encontrado un diseño increíble de Pocoyó que pega perfectamente con tu personalidad.

Gaara suspiró y contó mentalmente hasta diez. Tenía dos opciones: volver a casa y lamentarse de lo mucho que odiaba el plan de Temari y lo mucho que odiaba a Naruto o obligar a su irritante prometido a bajar aunque tuviera que usar artes oscuras y acompañarlo a conocer a sus suegros.

Pero antes de que hubiera tomado la decisión, Naruto salía de su edificio a regañadientes, extrañamente bien vestido para sus gustos, obligado por un joven de piel demasiado pálida para ser sano y cabello negro como el ébano.

-Aquí está tu novio—dijo haciendo que Naruto se metiera en el auto, con tanta facilidad que Gaara se planteó pedirle algunos consejos—que se diviertan, y por favor, no lleguen después de las diez.

Sai volvió al edificio lanzándole una última mirada de advertencia a Naruto y volvió al edificio, mascullando contra su mejor amigo.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?—preguntó Gaara manejando sin rumbo, un poco inseguro de que las cosas marcharan como debían

-A las afueras de Konoha—respondió Naruto de mal humor, sacando de su bolsillo un muy gastado Ipod y se encajó los audífonos en las orejas, pensando en olvidarse del mundo en todo el camino—en el barrio Kyuubi. No es difícil encontrar, es la casa más grande del lugar.

Gaara siguió sus instrucciones sin decir nada. En los días que habían planeado la boda, Naruto nunca se había callado, sin embargo, ahora estaba silencioso y taciturno, como si lo estuvieran obligando a ir a la horca. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo nunca se atrevió a preguntar nada.

El barrio Kyubi era un lugar extremadamente pomposo. Las casas eran hermosas y los autos tan lujosos como los que Gaara guardaba en su garaje. Gaara no podía sino quedarse sorprendido. Si los padres de Naruto eran tan ricos, ¿por qué su hijo vivía en completa miseria?

-Es ahí—señaló Naruto con desprecio. Era una hermosa casa de estilo clásico, con ventanales de hermosos vitrales y árboles frutales en el jardín. Gaara incluso se impresionó que aquella casa fuera más costosa que la de sus propios padres.

Gaara salió del auto y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a Naruto, quería dar una buena impresión, en cambio el rubio salió con mal humor del auto.

-Aún puedes arrepentirte—le dijo Naruto a su acompañante antes de tocar a la puerta. Gaara no entendía nada.

Un hombre relativamente joven y rubio abrió la puerta. Tenía los ojos tan azules como los de Naruto y una enorme sonrisa que se desvaneció apenas vio a su hijo plantado en la entrada de la casa.

-Naruto—murmuró el hombre, tan blanco como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-Hola—saludó el muchacho como si escupiera veneno— ¿no me invitas a pasar?

El hombre se apartó de la puerta y dejó entrar a la pareja como si temiera que le contagiaran algún tipo de enfermedad. Llegaron a una enorme estancia con chimenea y lujosos sofás esperando por ser ocupados. Una mujer pelirroja estaba sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo una revista del corazón. Gaara supuso que era la madre de Naruto, pues era tan atractiva como él, pero igual que su marido palideció apenas vio a su hijo.

-¡Por todos los dioses!—exclamó Kushina tirando su revista a un lado—esta sí que es una sorpresa. No te esperábamos por aquí.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y tomó la mano de su prometido. Gaara se dio cuenta que estaba sudando.

Pasaron casi una hora sentados en la sala, en el silencio más incómodo en el que Gaara se había encontrado. Además, los señores Uzumaki ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de mirar a su hijo a los ojos.

Cerca del mediodía, el ama de llaves se acercó para anunciarles que el almuerzo estaba servido. Cuando se sentaron en la mesa, Gaara notó que habían servido en la mejor vajilla y con los mejores cubiertos, con toda la intención de lucirse en una mesa para doce invitados, pero los señores Uzumaki se cuidaron bien de no sentarse cerca de su hijo y su próximo yerno.

-Este…- titubeó Gaara antes de empezar a hablar. Aún no se asomaba el tema de la boda por ningún lado y era momento de sacarlo a colación—no sé si lo sepan, pero su hijo y yo nos casaremos la próxima semana, y además de su bendición y aprobación nosotros nos sentiríamos honrados si ustedes asistieran a la…

Minato dio un puñetazo a la mesa que hizo temblar todos los cubiertos, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios lívidos del coraje. Gaara notó que también Naruto temblaba y lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su prometido.

-Mira niño—dijo Kushina señalándolo con el dedo como si fuera un bicho extraño—ya es demasiado tener que aceptar esta visita inesperada para que encima te tomes el atrevimiento de insultar así la respetabilidad de esta casa.

-Nosotros no nos involucraremos en los asuntos de gente… así—completó Minato y mirándolos como Naruto y Gaara fueran zombis que pudieran atacarlos en mejor momento—creí que a Naruto le había quedado muy claro en día en que se marchó de esta casa. Y si no les importa, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, no tenemos tiempo para sus peticiones inoportunas.

Naruto, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, se levantó intempestivamente de la mesa sin mirar a sus padres y llevó a Gaara hasta la salida, seguido por los Uzumaki que no podían disimular la alegría que suponía ver a su hijo irse. Al llegar a la puerta, los jóvenes casi corrieron al auto y Gaara lo encendió tan rápido como pudo. Minato y Kushina los miraban desde la puerta, esperando que se fueran pronto de ahí.

-No bendeciríamos una boda como la suya aunque la vida se nos fuera en ello—Gaara alcanzó a oír de la residencia de sus futuros suegros antes que el rugido de las llantas en el pavimento ahogaran todo sonido.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral camino a casa. Gaara incluso sentía vergüenza de mirar a Naruto después de lo que le había hecho pasar. EL rubio tampoco decía nada, pero apretaba las mandíbulas con tanta fuerza que Gaara temía que se lastimara.

Al llegar al edificio de Naruto, éste bajó del auto como un rayo y se encerró en su departamento. Gaara corrió tras él, pero sólo encontró la puerta de Naruto cerrada con llave y a Sai instalado cómodamente en la sala, mirándolo con reprobación.

-La has hecho grande—comentó mientras comía un enorme platón de cereal.

Gaara tocó a la puerta de la habitación que Naruto había escogido como refugio, pero no escuchó ninguna respuesta. Volvió a llamar, suavemente, pero no hubo nada.

-Naruto, por favor—dijo apoyando su oído contra la puerta. Escuchó sollozos de Naruto y se quedó en blanco. Quería decir algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor, pero no se le ocurrió nada—Naruto, perdón.

-Lárgate—gritó el rubio sin abrir la puerta—no te esfuerces. No quiero volver a verte—y un nuevo sollozo inundó la silenciosa estancia.

Sai le lanzó una mirada a Gaara, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Sin embargo, Gaara ni siquiera lo miró. Una incomodidad le recorría el cuerpo y se dejó caer con la espalda recargada en la puerta de Naruto, mientras sus lamentos le taladraban los oídos.


	5. Peleando por la boda de mis sueños

Naruto llevaba casi media hora acomodando el moño de su frac, pero simplemente no le hallaba el modo y por supuesto, no estaba su padre para darle consejos. Casi hasta estaba a punto de admitir que hubiera sido más sencillo seguir la sugerencia de Gaara y llevar un vestido de novia cuando entró Temari, pálida como su hermano menor y con los labios lívidos de la ira.

-¿Sabes lo que he encontrado haciendo a tu futuro esposo?—preguntó ella desplomándose sobre una de las sillas que estaban destinadas a las damas de honor, pero que en el caso de aquella boda, sólo eran ocupadas por un Sai que leía ávidamente libros de buenos modales en sociedad.

-Como no sea intentando sacarse el palo que tiene atorado en el culo, no me imagino qué—dijo Naruto mientras dejaba que Temari terminara de acomodarle el costoso frac que Gaara le había comprado, aunque en realidad el lugar entero lo había pagado Gaara con tanto dinero que su futuro marido casi se desmayó al saber la cifra completa. Pero Naruto imaginaba que en las bodas de los simples mortales no había salitas privadas con mini- bares dentro.

-Peor—le contestó Temari con gravedad, incluso Sai levantó la mirada del libro y los miró expectante—estaba a punto de enrollarse con una rubia teñida—chilló furiosa, como si fuera ella la novia a punto de casarse con un prometido infiel—lo juró Naruto, su cabello incluso se ve más falso que el tuyo.

Naruto y Sai intercambiaron miradas, pues aunque ambos habían fingido las semanas previas a la boda, los dos sabían muy bien que a Naruto le traía sin cuidado que Gaara se enredara con mujeres de melena teñida.

-No importa realmente—dijo Naruto mientras se miraba en el espejo, pensando en que si las fotos de la boda salían lo suficientemente bien quizá hasta las subiría a Facebook —Gaara puede hacer lo que quiera

Temari caminó con decisión hasta el espejo, haciendo resonar sus zapatos de tacón tan altos que pudieron haber sido utilizados como arma dentro de la pequeña estancia. Tomó a Naruto del rostro y sus ojos verdes le atravesaron el cerebro. Naruto tuvo la fugaz idea de salir corriendo.

-Escúchame bien, Uzumaki—dijo ella con un tono de voz que rayaba en el fanatismo—he trabajado mucho en esta boda y no voy a dejar que una lagartona me la arruine. Así que mueve tu plano trasero y evita que esa mujer se entrometa en nuestra boda—le dijo antes de arrojarlo fuera

Sai ni siquiera espero una invitación formal y siguió a su amigo fuera de la habitación. El lugar para la recepción era enorme y lujoso, con manteles de brocado y un enorme candelero justo en medio de todo. La mayoría de los invitados ya había llegado, y todos cotilleaban alegremente esperando por el novio y el novio.

-Por aquí—dijo Naruto y condujo a Sai a otra habitación, donde Gaara se preparaba mientras se enrollaba con rubias misteriosas—espérame fuera y vigila que nadie venga a interrumpir—y arremangándose el saco, añadió—ya tuve suficiente de las humillaciones de los hermanos Sabaku. Además mi cabello es rubio natural.

Pero dentro, Gaara ya estaba harto de las visitas entrometidas de la gente el día de su boda, y fuera su prometido o no, le lanzó a Naruto una botella vacía de vodka que estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra su engominado cabello. El rubio se molestó que ni siquiera se fijara en su nuevo peinado y cerró la puerta antes de que Gaara pudiera encontrar más objetos contundentes.

-Está loco—cerró Naruto en seguida la puerta—debería de anular el matrimonio ahora mismo.

-Aún no te has casado—señaló Sai con acierto. Naruto abrió la boca para replicar cuando escuchó una voz femenina que provenía de una puerta que conducía a lo que parecía un cuarto de escobas. Sai que era un chismoso profesional apoyó la oreja contra la pared para enterarse de todo con lujo de detalle.

-_Ya te he dicho que me puse el vestido más corto que pude encontrar… no, no le causé ninguna impresión, tal vez después de todo sí sea gay… sí, lo demás ya está listo, en caso de que llegué el juez fingiré un ataque al corazón y la boda se detendrá, pero espero hayas hecho tu parte y esta boda no se realice… sí, te informaré de todo, cambio y fuera… cuelga tú… no, cuelga tú…_

Sai miró a Naruto preocupado. En la novela que leía aún no habían llegado a la boda y no estaba seguro de que hacer en caso de intento de sabotaje.

-Me he enterado de todo

-¿Y quién no?—dijo Naruto con sorpresa—con los gritos que daba esa mujer… parece que no sabe utilizar el teléfono.

Sai parecía más angustiado que Naruto por la posible cancelación de la boda. La comida se veía prometedora y no quería perdérsela.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?—preguntó Sai, pero ni bien hubo terminado de pronunciar las palabras, cuando Naruto ya se había encargado del asunto y había echado llave al cuarto de escobas.

-Eso ya está resuelto— contestó el rubio sacudiéndose las manos—pero si es cierto lo que ha dicho y no tenemos juez, debemos conseguir a alguien que oficie la boda.

Ambos pensaron unos cuantos segundos, y una vez que las neuronas hicieron su trabajo, los ojos de Naruto brillaron de emoción.

-Oye, Sai—dijo tan sonriente que parecía que se acababa de ganar la lotería— ¿conservas el número del tipo que conocimos en la fiesta de Iruka?

-Creo—contestó su amigo verificando en su celular— ¿por qué?

-Porque me parece, amigo mío, que este es el momento de llamarle.

Los invitados estaban deliciosamente acomodados en sillas, contemplando la ceremonia de unión de dos hombres que estaban destinados a pasar el resto de su vida juntos. Algunos suspiraban y Karura lloraba a moco tendido. Una escena realmente tierna. Sin embargo, a uno de los novios la escena no terminaba de encajar del todo bien en su cabeza, quizá tenía que ver con el hecho de que el juez de la ceremonia estaba usando un parche en el ojo y una larga túnica que le hacía recordar vagamente una película de ciencia ficción, aparte de que nunca dejó de llamarlo "joven padawan".

-Y así, por la Fuerza, los declaró marido y… Naruto—dijo el juez elevando su sable de luz. Naruto sonrió complacido mientras Gaara se aproximaba a besarlo bajo la conmovida mirada de Fugaku.

-¡Alto!—gritó un hombrecillo clavo y de bigote poblado, que corría apresurado hacia la reciente pareja. Su traje negro parecía haber sido mordido por lobos— ¡esto es una farsa!

Gaara palideció al instante, ya casi podía verse sumido en desgracia y dejar todo cuanto tenía en las manos de las usureras para pagar sus deudas de honor. Naruto en cambio, parecía muy tranquilo. Acababa de encontrar la salida de emergencia.

-¿Sabes lo que está diciendo este hombre, Gaara?—preguntó Karura angustiada, Temari la tomó del barzo y la detuvo. Si algo se sabía su madre haría rodar su cabeza junto a la pelirroja de su hermano.

-Debe estar loco—dijo Gaara con la voz temblándole. Muchos invitados se acercaban a ver lo que pasaba, incluido Fugaku—no tengo idea de lo que habla. Mi boda es cien por ciento legal.

-Claro que no—chilló el hombre abriendo su portafolios y sacando un sin número de papeles—esta boda no tiene validez oficial. Yo soy el juez que debía de encargarse de todo, pero fui secuestrado. Si no llega a ser por un par de perros no la hubiera librado.

Gaara suspiró aliviado y el poco color que alguna vez tuvo le volvió al rostro. Naruto en cambio, frunció el ceño, la idea de que lo casara un maestro Jedi le hacía mucha ilusión.

-Entonces usted—dijo Gaara señalando al hombre del parche en el ojo— ¿quién demonios es?

-Soy el maestro Kakashi Hatake. Me llamaron de emergencia, pero también oficio bautizos, XV años y primeras comuniones.

Sai tuvo que morderse los labios para aguantar la risa. El verdadero juez se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Si esta pareja aún quiere casarse, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo sin cobrarles tiempo extra—anunció y sin más demora, Gaara acomodó a Naruto para que se casaran por segunda vez aquel día.

-Por la autoridad que el estado de Konoha me ha concedido—comenzó a decir el juez, pero Naruto lo animó

-Esa parte la conocemos de memoria—dijo impaciente. Ya tenía hambre y Gaara le había prometido ramen para el banquete de bodas. —sólo díganos lo que hay que firmar.

Después de forcejear un poco con el juez, quien era un romántico empedernido y le encantaba dar un enorme sermón sobre el amor que su contrato no incluía, Naruto y Gaara estuvieron legalmente casados firmando una pila de papeles. Todos los invitados rompieron en aplausos cuando se besaron por primera vez después de ser esposos.

-Hay que felicitarlos—dijo Fugaku cuando Naruto y Gaara se tomaban fotos con la familia Sabaku. Mikoto se levantó encantada de su asiento, cargando el enorme regalo que les había comprado a los recién casados, sin embargo Sasuke se quedó justo donde estaban, mirando a Naruto que componía débiles sonrisas a todos aquellos que llegaban a felicitarlos. Para estar recién casado no parecía tan feliz como debería.

-Será mejor que tú sonrisa luzca real—susurró Gaara a su nuevo esposo—Fugaku viene hacia acá. Quiero que parezcas feliz.

Naruto sonrió tanto que le dolieron las mejillas. Estar casado con Gaara no estaba tan mal, pero se hubiera sentido más relajado si Sasuke no lo hubiera mirado insistentemente desde que empezó la boda.

Después de que Mikoto y Fugaku los hubieron felicitado, llegó Kakashi y los encomendó a la Fuerza, pero mientras Gaara estaba ocupado con una mujer mayor que le deseaba todos los hijos que pudiera tener, Sasuke llegó hasta el rubio sonriendo altivamente.

-Felicidades dobe—le dijo el moreno abrazándolo. Naruto sintió su cuerpo estremecer cuando Sasuke acercó mucho sus labios a su oído y susurró—es una lástima que te hayas casado tan pronto, pero existe el divorcio.

Naruto sonrió para sus adentros, pero antes de que pudiera contestar Gaara lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el fotógrafo para una pesada sesión con poses que a Naruto le parecían demasiado ridículas.

-Gaara, ¿cuándo empieza el banquete?—preguntó el rubio cuando hubo más abrazos de personas que en su vida había visto, algunas de las cuales le llamaban "querida"

-Primero vamos a bailar—le aclaró su reciente marido mientras las luces bajaban y los invitados tomaban sus asientos alrededor de la pista de baile. Una suave melodía ochentera comenzó a sonar y los suspiros de las mujeres fueron contenidos durante algunos segundos.

-No sabía que teníamos que bailar—dijo Naruto mientras Gaara lo conducía a la pista de baile y todo aplaudían—no me gusta bailar

-A mí tampoco—confesó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba a Naruto de la cintura y lo acercaba mucho hacia su cuerpo. La oscuridad hizo que su repentino sonrojo quedara disimulado. Nunca había tenido a Naruto tan cerca sin nadie más alrededor y sus enormes ojos azules le electrizaban el cuerpo—pero es una boda, y en las bodas todos bailan

Naruto le echó las manos al cuello a Gaara, pero apenas pudo deslizarse a la pista de baile. La verdad es que debía de admitir que utilizando su frac negro se veía muy guapo y la manera en que el pelirrojo lo sujetaba lo hacía sentir de una manera especial. Como si compartir sus vidas no fuera sólo una pantomima.

_I'm forever yours, faithfully_

-Esto no está tan mal—tuvo que admitir Naruto cuando varias parejas se unieron a ellos en la pista de baile—casi hace que no parezca tan malo estar casado contigo. Aunque creo que debimos bailar _YMCA, _así no habría alguien más gay en esta sala que tú.

Gaara sonrió y recargó su mejilla sobre el hombre de Naruto. Fugaku bailaba junto a ellos.

Cuando Ino, después de muchos golpes y patadas, consiguió salir del armario sólo se encontró al conserje barriendo los restos de la fiesta y a un hombre vestido de Jedi que leía un libro erótico.

-Neji va a matarme—dijo preocupada mientras salía caminando con elegancia del salón.


	6. Hogar, triste hogar

Gaara cargaba una enorme caja llena de lo que el calificaba como cachivaches, pero que Naruto aseguraba, eran recuerdos invaluables.

-También lleva esa caja—dijo Naruto a su nuevo esposo señalando una caja repleta de fichas de casino—es la herencia de la abuela y no puedo dejarla aquí.

El pelirrojo se detuvo un segundo en el descanso de las escaleras y suspiró. Una cosa era un matrimonio por conveniencia para conseguir un mejor puesto, y otra muy diferente convertirse en el esclavo de antropólogo holgazán. Ante todo tenía sus principios.

-Tú eres el que debería de llevar todas sus porquerías a mi carro—dijo indignado volteando la caja y derramando la herencia de la abuela por todo el piso. Algunas de las fichas rodaron escaleras abajo y chocaron contra el sucio tenis de Naruto, que zapateaba de forma despectiva.

-¡Eres un imbécil!—chilló con los ojos llenos de lágrimas falsas. Esas clases de actuación en la universidad habían rendido frutos—después de todos los años en que la vieja Tsunade trabajó para reunir esos tesoros.

Gaara, quien ya tenía un tic en el ojo, tomó otra de las cajas de Naruto y la arrojó por las escaleras. Una buena cantidad de libros cayeron, formando un remolino de hojas viejas y amarillentas. Un pesado diccionario le dio en la cabeza a un inocente vecino que llegaba de pasear a su perro. Antes de que Naruto tuviera tiempo de protestar, pateó una caja más y a juzgar por los chillidos que Naruto lanzaba, contenía la vajilla de su familia, que se había llevado de casa cuando la abandonó.

Furioso, el rubio se dio media vuelta y llegó hasta la entrada de su edificio, donde el auto de Gaara estaba estacionado. Tomó una de las macetas que adornaban el pórtico y la lanzó con todas las fuerzas que tenía sobre el lujoso vehículo. Gaara contuvo un chillido de furia (luego se arrepintió pensando en lo gay que eso hubiera sonado) y pateó una desvencijada maleta que se desbarató por completo dejando a la vista los calzoncillos de Pikachu de su nuevo marido.

-Se ve que hacen una linda pareja—comentó una venerable anciana al casero, que asentía soñadoramente pensando en sus primeros años de casado. Juntos, éll y su esposa incendiaban el lugar. Literal.

-Son recién casados—agregó Sai, que recargado en la barandilla miraba a la flamante pareja destruir sus efectos personales—probablemente así es como se demuestran su amor.

Obviamente, Gaara y Naruto estaban enfrascados en una lucha por demostrar quién amaba más a quién: el hermoso BMW de Gaara ya estaba hecho pedazos, uno de los vidrios estaba roto y había una gran abolladura en el cofre. Pero Gaara ya se había encargado de tapizar el vestíbulo del edificio de las pertenencias de Naruto, quien poseía una extravagante colección de chucherías, desde estampillas postales de color violeta, hasta fotografías de Freddy Mercury.

-¡No!—gritó de repente Naruto, corriendo hasta Gaara y sujetándolo por las muñecas—¡mis álbumes de Pink Floyd no!

-Debiste pensarlo antes de destrozarme el estéreo—le respondió fríamente su marido mientras tomaba la preciada colección de Naruto y hacía el ademán de lanzarlo también por las escaleras. El rubio, desesperado, sujetó la nuca de Gaara y le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios.

Los vecinos, que en vista de todo el desastre decidieron acudir como espectadores, soltaron un enorme suspiro. Sai no pudo evitar pensar que todos eran unos románticos empedernidos.

Gaara estaba muy rojo cuando se separó de Naruto. Recogió algunos de los álbumes y se los entregó a Naruto con más fuerza de la necesaria. Después tomó las llaves de su antes hermoso auto y se marchó sin mirar siquiera al rubio, que sujetaba su preciada colección con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en la boca. Cuando se dio cuenta de que todas sus pertenencias estaban tiradas en el suelo sin ningún transporte para mudarlas a su nuevo hogar, hizo un berrinche del tamaño del diablo.

-Él volverá—le comentó la anciana que vivía en el primer piso, preocupada al ver a su joven vecino tan compungido—siempre lo hacen.

Pero Naruto no estaba dispuesto a poner a prueba los concejos de la mujer y tomó un taxi hasta casa de Gaara, pues él tenía que enviar el camión de mudanza. Tuvo que pedir prestado dinero a Sai para poder pagar.

-¡Ya estoy aquí, bomboncito!—gritó entrando por una ventana, pues el pelirrojo no sólo no le había dado una copia de las llaves, sino que también había reforzado la cerradura de la puerta principal. Afortunadamente, las largas semanas sin consumir nada más que tazas de café le habían otorgado al rubio un físico que cualquier modelo de Victoria´s Secret envidiaría.

Gaara estaba sentado en un elegante sofá de cuero con los brazos cruzados y el estéreo a todo volumen reproduciendo _I will survive _a todo volumen. Era evidente que había pasado largos momentos pensando como tomar venganza.

-Los gays—dijo enfatizando la última palabra—no escuchan a Pink Floyd ni a Depeche Mode sino a Lady Gaga y a Cher—Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde Gaara conseguía su información sobre los homosexuales. Probablemente en la Wikipedia.

-Tampoco utilizan sandalias ni jeans deslavados—continuó Gaara con un discurso que había preparado obviamente desde hace unas cuantas horas—ni miran _Resident Evil_ o _Rápido y Furioso_, ni mucho menos son seguidores del fútbol.

-A mí no me gusta el fútbol—contestó el rubio entre divertido y molesto. Era evidente que Gaara había estado revolviendo entre sus cosas mientras empacaban para la mudanza.

-Entonces, ¿quieres explicarme por qué me has llenado la habitación de afiches de futbolistas?—preguntó Gaara intentando controlar su genio.

Naruto se quedó callado. Una vena palpitaba en la sien de su reciente esposo y no creyó que fuera la mejor idea explicar las razones de por qué había una enorme colección de fotos en las que aparecía Cristiano Ronaldo sin playera.

-Si no te gustan, las guardaré—dijo intentando firmar la paz. Sin embargo, Gaara sonrió maliciosamente.

-No será necesario—le respondió Gaara levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia las escaleras—ya me he deshecho de todas tus cosas y he mandado a botar toda la basura de tu departamento. Contraté un servicio para eso. También he comprado nuevas cosas para ti, ropa, discos, ya sabes. Todo para que seas un gay de verdad. Llegaran dentro de un par de horas.

Esta vez, fue Naruto a quién le palpitaba una sien.

-¿Estás loco?—dijo el rubio recién recuperado del shock inicial—no puedes deshacerte de todas mis cosas así como así. He pasado años juntándolas.

Y, sin saber qué hacer, se sentó en uno de los escalones, enterró su cabeza entre las rodillas y se echó a llorar.

Gaara, quien caminaba triunfante escaleras arriba, sintió un poco de pena por el chico. Después de todo, era su marido y seguramente no era su culpa ser tan insoportable. Fue a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No importa—susurró restándole importancia—apenas consiga mi ascenso, te compraré todo. Como nuevo—agregó, creyendo que se arreglaría todo.

-No todo puede comprarse—sollozó Naruto sin levantar la cabeza—algunas cosas eran de colección—se abstuvo de decir que se refería a la colección de su abuelo Jiraiya y en general, eran revistas eróticas—una pareja no debe de pasar por estos momentos. Tal vez deba tramitar el divorcio. Escuché que la señora Uchiha es una exitosa abogada…

Gaara rechinó los dientes. Encima de que intentaba ser una buena persona, le pagaban con eso. La culpa sin embargo, era toda de Temari. Con la cantidad de chicos gay que debía haber por ahí que gustosamente aceptaría un cheque de seis cifras por fingir un matrimonio con él. Modestia aparte, debía admitir que era un gran partido.

-Mañana te traeré todas tus cosas—prometió apretando los puños pensando en que, en su particular caso, la violencia doméstica tuviera ciertos atenuantes.

-¿Irás a buscarlas personalmente al basurero?—preguntó Naruto entre sollozo y sollozo.

-…

-¿Gaara?

-…

-¿Gaara?

-Sí.

-Perfecto—respondió Naruto alegremente, levantándose de un salto. No había rastro de lágrimas por ningún lado. Gaara sintió el repentino impulso de darle un puñetazo, pero tuvo que contenerse. Pronto llegaría el momento de la venganza: desharía los pares de sus calcetines y los mezclaría sin ton ni son. Gaara era todo un pillo.

-Gaara, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Naruto preocupado desde el piso de arriba al escuchar la risa maléfica del pelirrojo—parece que te has ahogado con algo.

-Eh…

Mientras el pelirrojo pensaba en una respuesta que fuera poco humillante, un grito de su falso esposo lo sacó de su estupor. Preocupado porque a Naruto le hubiera ocurrido algo o porque en realidad se encontrara bien, subió corriendo hasta la habitación principal.

-¿Qué sucede?—preguntó con la esperanza de que algún lobo hambriento hubiera llegado a su casa y hubiera devorado a su marido. Seguramente Fugaku lo haría socio cuando se enterara de la trágica historia. Además el negro le sentaba de maravilla.

-Aquí hay una cama—dijo Naruto molesto señalando una enorme y confortable cama que Fugaku les había regalado después de su boda.

-Me alegra que lo hayas notado—respondió secamente el pelirrojo, dando media vuelta para poder irse a su oficina lo más pronto posible.

-Pero—gritó el rubio— ¿dónde se supone que dormiré yo?

-Aquí, obviamente—dijo sin comprender—Fugaku ha pensado en todo: esta cama es tan grande que podríamos dormir sin tocarnos.

Naruto pensó que no sería eso en lo que Fugaku estaba pensando precisamente, pero antes de que pudiera expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta, Gaara ya estaba en el estacionamiento acercándose a uno de sus autos. Por supuesto el BMW había quedado abandonado.

-¿A dónde vas?—preguntó indignado, siguiéndolo escaleras abajo. No llevaban ni tres días de casado y el ingrato ya lo estaba abandonado. No sé podía confiar en los hombres.

-Es lunes—respondió como si fuera obvio—tengo que trabajar. Volveré a la noche. Espero que a mi regreso, haya una deliciosa cena esperándome. Me gustaría pasta y pollo frito.

Naruto arqueó las cejas, esperando por el bien de su matrimonio que Gaara no estuviera insinuando lo que imaginaba.

-¿Pretendes que haga la cena?—preguntó con un tic en el ojo.

-He despedido a la empleada doméstica. Tu deuda es más grande de lo que pensé y debes de cooperar en esta casa—dijo echando sus cosas en la cajuela y sonriendo con suficiencia—así es como funcionan los matrimonios, cariño.

El rubio intentó contar mentalmente hasta el diez antes de empezar a dar de gritos. De veras que lo intentó.

-¡Creía que mi contribución era casarme contigo para que consiguieras tu ascenso de mierda!—berreó furioso, pateando una de las maletas que había a sus pies. Se arrepintió enseguida: ahí llevaba las figuras de porcelana de la tía Paca. —no tengo la menor intención de ser tu ama de casa.

-Por eso no pregunté tu opinión. —contestó Gaara desde el asiento de su auto—También hace falta meter a la lavadora una carga de ropa. Con mucho suavizante, por favor.

Naruto no pudo quejarse de nuevo, pues el pelirrojo arrancó abandonándolo e una nube de humo.

-Eso te enseñará a no meterte con los autos de Sabaku no Gaara. Je je

Ino estaba sentada en su escritorio, fingiendo escribir un informe, sin embargo, la presencia de Neji la incomodaba. Incluso dentro de su oficina podía sentir esos ojos claros observándola fijamente. Cada ruido o movimiento de fuera la hacía saltar como un gato. Aún no se decidía a acabar con su sufrimiento y hablar con Neji, pero cuando su asistente entró con su café recién hecho, Ino cayó desmayada

Cuando Gaara llegó, los paramédicos ya habían llegado para atender a la rubia, quien lamentaba haber decidido utilizar una falda tan corta justo ese día pues no había ojos que no dejarán de lanzarle miradas disimuladas, algunas no tan disimuladas, a sus tonificadas piernas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó el pelirrojo a su secretaria habiendo encontrado tanto alboroto, sin embargo la mujer que era una cotilla de lo peor estaba en primera fila cuchicheando con el recepcionista, sobre si Ino Yamanaka estaba embarazada.

-Ino ha sufrido un percance—para sorpresa de Gaara fue Neji quien le respondió—es una lástima, una mujer tan atractiva como ella y sola en esta clase de situaciones, debería tener a un hombre a su lado para que cuide bien de ella, si sabes a lo que me refiero—y le lanzó una mirada que hizo que a Gaara se le revolviera el estómago.

-No sé de qué me hablas—dijo con los deseos de alejarse de aquel alboroto e intentando por todos los medios divisar a Fugaku para que lo ayudara en el aprieto.

-Oh—exclamó Neji y sonrió maliciosamente—casi lo olvidaba—se dio media vuelta y murmuró en un tono perfectamente audible para que el pelirrojo lo escuchara—marica

Gaara estaba a punto de contestar algo, pero en ese momento entro Sai vestido como una _drag queen_ a llevarle un mensaje cantado de parte de Naruto.


End file.
